Kagome's Diary
by ihaveweirdfriends
Summary: A diary of Kagome's thoughts in poetry form. From school to boyfriend to family. Humor, drama and romance all in one diary! R&R!
1. Wow

_**...----(Kagome to Inuyasha)----...**_

A glance at you, I know this is love  
Guardian angel sent from above  
Tall and mysterious, but eyes so bright  
his smile was my light.

A spark of feeling  
at first sight  
The desire to be one  
My heart still yearns

This pulse I cannot deny  
And there, unable to defy  
You've become a need  
Strength through you I feed

Your touch is unforgetable  
Your smiles are irreplacible  
Your kisses are like fire  
Smoking hot and rises higher.

Your fingers reassure me  
Your touch is like a trance  
My world revolves around you  
Never leave me or our love so immense

I beg of thee...please...


	2. The Fight

**_...-----(Kagome to Inuyasha)----..._**

The things you do!  
I cannot believe!  
I thought you were better  
But I guess, I've been deceived...

You look at me with passion  
But, only in one eye  
The other eye looks away  
The other eye seems to sigh...

You call me stupid  
And turn around  
Your head held high  
Your pride-filled bound

Despite the fight  
The day was incredibly fun  
The boys pampered me  
All of them hoping to be my next run.

I could see Inuyasha  
And his stupid smirk  
As all the girls surrounds him  
Oh Kami! What a jerk!

The school bell rang  
The day is done  
My baby walks over  
Shining like the sun

Our apologies begin  
And soon it turns to laughter  
Forgiving each other was easy  
As we start to chatter!


	3. Family Problems

_**...----(Kagome-Souta)----...**_

I'm always wrong,  
never right!  
My brother is more  
Annoying than a flea bite!!!!

But even still!  
My 'rents can't see  
The stupidity, the_** idiot**_  
of the family!

He takes my shoes  
And throws them everywhere  
Booby traps my room  
And leaves me to stare

He can get away  
With ease, I might add  
But when**_ I_** plot my revenge  
I'm the one that's '_supposingly_' bad

It's **_always _**my downfall!  
As my 'rents lecture me with rage  
To them, Souta is the angel  
And I need to act my age!

Souta wins  
One way or another  
My parents are really blind  
I mean, they _**never**_ see Souta as a bother!  
YEESH!

**...---()---...**

**A/N:** **P.S. This poem is dedicated(somewhat) to my best friend, Vikki! LOLz**


	4. The Date

**_...-----(Kagome to Inuyasha)----..._**

The stars shone brightly  
In the beautiful night sky  
I stared up into space,  
The heavenly paradise

I leaned against Inuyasha  
My love, my baby  
The key to my world  
And the only one for me.

He is my warmth  
The light of my soul  
Shining like an angel  
Together always a whole

I take a small glance  
Only to see  
His handsome features  
His eyes were the key

I slowly turned  
And stared into his eyes  
Found myself lost  
Unable to imply

Our eyes were now locked  
And silence all abound  
We leaned closer together  
And knew without a sound

I slowly moved in  
For that special kiss  
As his lips touched mine  
And reminisce this

A longing in my heart  
To last the kiss forever  
Sparks seemed to fly  
Impossible to sever.

Finally, reluctantly  
Broke apart  
Shining eyes  
Beautiful stars

**...----()----...**

**A/N: This, by the way, was suppose to be a date under the starry night. Hope you all enjoyed it. The next poem will probably be like a day at a carnival or something like that;) please review! I was pretty disappointed with the last chapter's reviews or rather, review... Only one person reviewed. If not enough people like this story, I may have to delete it... So please review!**

**Uh-oh...I just realize something...i accidentally replaced Chapter 4 with this... The chapter was suppose to be about Kagome taking a test. If you would like that back on here, I will try my best accommodate your request and try to rewrite it... **


	5. The Carnival

**_...-----(Kagome to Inuyasha)----..._**

Dear Diary,

_Um... Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
The carnival was scary  
And very fun, too..._

Sorry diary, not in the mood to write a poem and think right now. Omg, I can't so much happened today!

Inuyasha and I went to the carnival today...

An ear-piercing scream sounded, silencing all throughout the ride. Inuyasha and I were on the Dragon Rider, the largest roller coaster in the fair. We were about to meet our doom as the first fall came into view.

"Kagome, what's wrong with y--?...AHHHH!" Inuyasha bellowed at the sound of the my scream, only to be interrupted as the roller coaster ride gave its first fall.

I was trembling all over and my hand clutched onto Inuyasha as if I was about to meet death. My eyes were closed, not wanting to see what came next. I could Inuyasha pulling me closer. The warmth of his body made me feel a little more secure.

I opened my eyes...Uh-oh...Bad idea. In front of me was the loop-the-loop! I quickly shut my eyes, braced for impact. But just before I closed my eyes, I caught a sight of Inuyasha's pale face, gaping at the sight of the loop in horror.

_Roses are blue  
Violets are red  
Nothing was as hilarious  
As Inuyasha's face!_

_Eyes wide in surprise  
To what will await him  
He gaped in horror  
Face pale with fright_

_In my opinion, though  
__The look on his face was hilarious!  
So wish I had a camera  
Inuyasha must have felt delirious!_

I scooted a bit closer to comfort him, although I don't think it helped much. The wind blew harder. The speed of the ride began to pick up. I clutched onto Inuyasha harder as I felt his muscles tense.

After the ride, I felt sick. My stomach began to grumble, though I was definitely not in the mood to eat anything. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was forcing a tight smile and claiming it wasn't _that_ bad. Although, anyone could tell he was lying. His face began to changes into a shade of very light olive green.

I'll make the next part short. Inuyasha went to the washroom & puked.

THOUGHTS ABOUT THE RIDE

_Always bring a camera with me_

_Must make Inuyasha go on Dragon Rider again when I get the chance_

_I can't believe Inuyasha let out a almost girl-like shriek during the loop-the-loop_

_By the time the ride was over, his arm was purple. I have a very hard grip, must remember to keep using that to my advantage XD_

_Puked as soon as I got home, but Inuyasha doesn't need to know that :P_

_Hotdogs don't taste too great with BarBQ sauce, relish, plum sauce, onions, and Jalapeno peppers **--REMEMBER THAT**_

Can't wait to 'till tell Sangs about the date. XD Inuyasha will suffer for insisting that we on the Dragon Rider. Muahahahahaha! 

_Violets are uber  
Roses are coolio  
The cause of this  
Is too much cotton candy!_

**...----()----...**

**A/N:** Hey all! This chapter...um...meh? This was more a joke than a chapter, but it was very entertaining to write:) So still remember to review it;)

Hope you don't hold this against me. XD. And nope, this is actually the result of TOO MUCH SUGAR!!!!!

Sorry, the next chapter will be more.. poem-like. If there are any aspects of Kagome's life you want to see here, please include it in your review:)


End file.
